Kofi Kingston/Moves List
Abilities *outside dives *springboard dives *comeback *leverage pin *- Standard Actions *Ring-In/Out *slide ring in 1 *woman ring out *Apron Ring-In/Out *jumping ring in 3 *normal ring out 2 *Apron Ringside-In/Out *normal on the apron 1 *woman ring out *Taunts *KOFI kingston 2 *KOFI kingston 3 *KOFI kingston 1 *experience 2 Standing *Strike Attacks *cena punch 1 *low kick 2 *body punch 1 ® *dropkick 1 *elbow smash 1 ® *Strike Combination *low kick 2 *left middle kick *right middle kick *Strong Strikes *double chop 4 *enzuigiri 3 *Kick Reversal *elbow *sweep *achilles tendon lock *snapmare & butterfly lock *enzuigiri *Leverage Pin *-Victory Roll Pin 3 Chain Grapple *Front Facelock *european uppercut 1 *sleeper hold 1 *neckbreaker 1 *jawbreaker 1 *snap suplex *knee strike 3 *scoop slam 3 *European Uppercut 3 (Weight Detection) *Side Headlock *knee to head *snapmare & butterfly lock *european uppercut 2 *snapmare & soccerball kick *russian leg sweep 2 *undertaker knee strike *hip toss 2 *European Uppercut 3 (Weight Detection) *Wrist Lock *middle kick 1 *armbar 4 *double leg trip slap *arm wrench kick & punch *arm drag 2 *arm wringer flip 1 *Arm Twist Leg Lariat (Arm Twist/Back Hook Kick to Body substitue) *European Uppercut 3 (Weight Detection) *Waist Lock *dropkick *cobra clutch *chop block 4 *belly to back *back suplex 1 *ddt 10 *atomic drop *russian leg sweep 1 (Weight Detection) *LIMB TARGET - CHAIN GRAPPLE *Front Facelock *Sitout Jawbreaker *Arm Wringer/Leg Drop *Jumping Armbreaker *Dragon Screw *Neckbreaker 2 (Weight Detection) *Sit out Shoulder Armbreaker (Weight Detection) *Leg Sweep Kneecrusher (Weight Detection) *Side Headlock *Hurricanrana 3 *Armbar 1 *Shoulder Armbreaker *Leg Sweep 2 *Neckbreaker 2 (Weight Detection) *Sit out Shoulder Armbreaker (Weight Detection) *Leg Sweep Kneecrusher (Weight Detection) *Wrist Lock *Knee Strike 3 *Arm Wrench Kick & Punch *Armlock Scoop Slam *Knee Breaker *Neckbreaker 2 (Weight Detection) *Sit out Shoulder Armbreaker (Weight Detection) *Leg Sweep Kneecrusher (Weight Detection) *Waist Lock *Belly to Back *Headbutt to Shoulder *Takedown & Armbreaker *Shin Breaker *Neckbreaker 2 (Weight Detection) *Sit out Shoulder Armbreaker (Weight Detection) *Leg Sweep Kneecrusher (Weight Detection) Groggy Grapple *Groggy Grapple *crucifix *flapjack 7 *hurricanrana 2 *ddt 5 *back suplex 5 *headbutt 1 (Weight Detection) *Groggy Grapple From Behind *chop block 1 *back suplex 4 *russian leg sweep 1 *frankensteiner 2 *back suplex 7 *rear headbutt (Weight Detection) *Limb Target *DDT 7 *Armlock Scoop Slam *Shoulder Armbreaker *Dragon Screw *Jawbreaker 1 (Weight Detection) *Sit out Shoulder Armbreaker (Weight Detection) *Takedown & Leg Breaker (Weight Detection) *Breaking Point Submissions *sleeper hold 1 *cobra clutch Ground *Strike Attacks *undertaker stomp *falling chop *Grapple Moves Facing Up *seated senton (sub of foot stomp to stomach) *running big boot *belly stomp *Grapple Moves Facing Down *low dropkick 1 *stomp to arm *knee slam *Limb Target *Low Dropkick 1 *Armcrusher *Leg Breaker *Submission Grapple *Surfboard stretch *Camel clutch 2 *Achilles tendon lock Corner *Strike Attacks *Corner Groggy *middle kick 3 *forearm smash 2 *koronko buster 2 *front dropkick 2 *stomping 3 *turnbuckle dropkick 2 *Top Rope *uppercut 2 *dropkick 5 *none *Tree of Woe *kick to gut *low dropkick 2 *Grapple Moves *hanging overhead kick *monkey flip 2 *10 Count Punch (Weight Detection) *Grapple From Behind *head slam *lucha ddt *Toss into Ring Post (Weight Detection) *Top Rope Grapple *arm drag 8 *super hurricanrana *Frankenstiner 3 (Weight Detection) *Top Rope Grapple From Behind *back superplex *super back suplex *neckbreaker 11 (Weight Detection) *Seated Corner Grapple *stomp & choke *Tree of Woe *stomping 2 *Corner Springboard *body splash 2 *Running Top Rope Grapple *rope grip high kick Rope *Groggy Against Ropes *leapfrog flying back elbow *leapfrog flying back elbow *Groggy Against Second Ropes *Knee drop 7 *Springboard Attacks *springboard body splash 1 *Outside Springboard Attacks *vaulting body press 3 *Out of Ring Dive Attack (Run) *dive through ropes *Running Springboard *springboard ddt 2 Apron *Strike Attacks *right hook *kick to ringside *Springboard Attacks *springboard dropkick 3 OR springboard crossbody *springboard ddt 4 *Grapple *hotshot 1 *Apron Guillotine Drop *Dropkick 4 *hotshot 2 (Weight Detection) *shoulder block *pull down 1 *pull down 2 *Ground *fist drop *Elbow attack *Running *Hurricanrana *Running elbow strike Diving *Diving Attack Vs. Standing Opp. *Diving brain chop 1 (sub of springboard brain chop) *Diving cross body 2 *Diving Attack vs. Downed Opp. *Diving foot stomp 2 *Diving leg drop 4 (diving Boom Drop) Running *Running Strikes *Jumping clothesline *Flying forearm smash 2 *Grapple *Drop toe hold 2 *monkey flip 3 *Crucifix (Weight Detection) *Grapple From Behind *chop block 3 *frankensteiner 2 *one handed bulldog 1 (Weight Detection) *Ground Strikes *double axe handle 4 *Irish Whip Rebound *double chop 2 *hip toss 4 *sleeper slam 2 *Double Back Chop (Weight Detection) *leapfrog *Pull-Back Attacks *knee strike *drop toe hold *neckbreaker (Weight Detection) Tag Team *Standing Tag Team *double facebuster *dropkick & leg drop *double kick combination *double russian leg sweep *Corner Tag Team *chin lock & kenka kick *double flapjack *diving foot stomp 3 *diving axe handle 2 *Tag Team Finishers *Complete Shot & Facebuster with R Truth Special Moves *Comeback *Kofi *Wake-Up Taunt *Kofi Kingston 4 *Signatures *Boom Drop 2 *S.O.S. *Finishers *Trouble in paradise *Trouble in paradise 2 created taunt nuts trouble in paradise *Sos (ALT Finsher)